


And then there was Thedas

by Apollynos



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Mild Smut, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Spoilers, Weird Plot Shit, gaming goes wrong, hetalia meets dragon age, mention of drugs and alcohol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 11:48:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16853464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollynos/pseuds/Apollynos
Summary: >> "Just look at your cute ears, Lovi!", The Spaniard exclaimed smiling, touching Lovino's pointed ears with his fingertips. The Italian slapped away his boyfriend's hand and hissed, "Don't fucking touch them, Bastardo!"<<Gilbert just wanted to show them his favorite game. Actually. But now it seems like the small group of friends should reconsider their drug use urgently. Otherwise they just going to face their biggest adventure ever. In which nobody knows how they landed here and whether if this is really as easy as in Gilbert's tens of billions of play-throughs.They will see, they guess.





	And then there was Thedas

It was basically a day like any other.

Alright, almost like everyone else.

Lovino came home after his late shift and basically just wanted to throw himself on the sofa, eat something, let the TV run and maybe cuddle with Antonio.

Good, delete that.

He really wanted to cuddle with Antonio and forget about today's working day. He unlocked the front door and put down his bag in the hallway, he set the key down on the small table and listened into the apartment.  
He knew that he heard right.  
From the living room he could hear loud laughter and talking. Sighing Lovino lowered his head, he had completely forgotten that today Gilbert and Francis wanted to come over for the weekend.

"Hola amor," greeted Antonio, who every time Lovino unlocked the door, ran like a dog to him. Lovino gave him a slight smile and let himself sink wearily against his embrace.  
"Ciao, I see your friends are there?", he said slightly wistfully and looked up at him.   
“Si, right. But I told you that yesterday, "Antonio said, stroking his back lovingly.  
"I know. Do we have anything else to eat left?" he asked and pulled away from the embrace, rubbing his eyes wearily.  
"Pizza is still in the kitchen, take some of it and then you come to us and lie down, okay?"  
"Sounds like a good plan."  
Antonio turned to go back to the living room when Lovino held him back by his wrist.  
"Just a hug and nothing more?" Lovino said reproachfully.  
"Lo siento - Of course, my sweetheart also gets a kiss," Antonio laughed and leaned forward to him, gave him a tender kiss on the lips. "And when you come to us with your food, you get more of it." He winked at him and then went off.

Lovino only rolled his eyes and then went into the kitchen, discovered the pizza and warm it up in the microwave. He fetched a glass from the cupboard and poured himself a redwine. Typical after-work-eat if the next day was weekend and he doesn’t have to work. Packed with the pizza and wine, the Italian came into the living room, saw the funny troupe sitting together.

Gilbert sat in front of their TV and fiddled with their Playstation 4, while he briefly nodded to Lovino in greeting. Francis had made himself comfortable in their chair and raised his wine glass when he saw the Italian. Their two roommates were now probably in a different sphere, because Tim had once again unpacked his weed and smoked comfortably in front of the balcony door with his boyfriend and Antonios older brother João.  
Lovino packed his things on the small table and crept over to Tim, asked the Dutchman if he would turn him and Antonio a joint too. Without a word, he handed him two prepared joints and João smiled meaningfully at him. They were clearly the best roommates you could ask for. Lovino accepted the joints and thanked Tim for them, then he went back to the sofa and sat down next to Antonio, handed him one of the joints and lit his own. He took the first deep draft of it while he took a piece of his pizza. Antonio put an arm around his boyfriend and smoked his joint as well.

In itself, the evenings could always be like that, Lovino thought to himself, even if he is initially rather annoying to have two people more in the apartment, but usually it’s not that bad after all.

"So Guys, let me show you the best game in the whole universe," Gilbert said happily as he started the game on the Playstation. He sat down in front of the sofa where Lovino and Antonio were sitting and looked at the screen in front of him.  
Dragon Age Inquisition stood on the TV.  
Lovino raised questionally an eyebrow and looked at Antonio and Francis  
"He really wanted to show it to us," Francis explained.  
"I couldn’t just say no to him with his sweet excitement," Antonio said with a shrug.  
“I understand," Lovino commented, deciding to let the Prussian play and show them that game, while the Italien continued to eat his pizza.

*

At some point, Francis had taken over the controller, since the game addressed him, especially since there was probably a companion - According to Gilbert – who was gay and good looking. That had the heart of the French somehow beat faster and so he wanted to test the game as well, Antonio was quite infected by the enthusiasm and found the presentation of the game really good, but above all, he was fascinated by the fantasy world in which this played. The characters spoke with very familiar accents and the Spaniard liked that.  
Tim and João sat down after a time and watched the Frenchman and the Prussian playing the game. The Portuguese commented that Gilbert's way of commenting the game was so much funnier than anything he had found on YouTube by Let's Players so far.

Lovino lay tired down and rested his head on Antonio's thigh, let the Spaniard stroke through his reddish hair and enjoyed those gentle touches more than anything other. He felt that he was getting more and more tired. He yawned heartily and snuggled closer to his boyfriend.  
"Don’t you want to go to the bed, cariño?" Antonio asked him with a smile. Lovino just shook his head in response and said, "I want to stay with you, it's so much more comfortable here than going to bed all alone."  
"Good, that's an argument." The Spaniard grinned and put the blanket from the sofa over his boyfriends slender body, put an arm over him and gently stroked his side.

Lovino continue watching Gilbert and Francis playing together as they presumably completed one of the story quest, an epic sequence began, it was related to the discovery of a fortress or something else.

Nice scene, Lovino thought, but a bit too bright for his eyes, which made him pinch these tired. The light from the TV was getting brighter and brighter, and he wondered if it was better to left the wine out, when he smoked weed.  
Was that a side effect?  
That would be at least new to him.

His vision faded, and in his ears he heard only a rushing, when it suddenly blacked out in front of his eyes. Not knowing what had happened and whether if the others would notice his black-out.

Or was he just sleeping, because the weed and wine made him that tired?


End file.
